The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Argyranthemum plant, botanically known as Argyranthemum frutescens, of the Compositae family, commonly referred to as the Marguerite Daisy or Dill Daisy, and hereinafter referred to by the variety denomination ‘DANARGY27’.
Argyranthemum, of the Compositae family, consists of annuals, which are grown in most climate zones in the U.S., and only in zones 9 and 10 if it is a perennial plant.
The new Argyranthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to develop a new Argyranthemum cultivar with single inflorescence with unique coloration and upright, above average stem length.
The new Argyranthemum cultivar originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, in 2007, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel, from open pollination of the seed parent, Argyranthemum frutescens ‘Daizy Crazy Strawberry Pink’ (unpatented), by an unknown Argyranthemum cultivar. The new Argyranthemum DANARGY27 was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new Argyranthemum cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings was first performed in January of 2008 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.